mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Raelag
(as "Agrael") Warlock (as "Raelag") Darkblade Hell Knight |race =Dark Elf |gender =Male |world =Ashan |relatives =Tuidhana - mother Menan - brother Sylsai - brother Eruina - half-sister |status =Alive (as of Hammers of Fate) |occupation =Lord of the Clans Clanlord of the Shadowbrand clan Kha-Beleth's agent (formerly) |aliases =Agrael |affiliation=Ygg-Chall Shadowbrand clan Sheogh (formerly) |introduced =Heroes of Might and Magic V |appearances= |mentioned = |voice =Eric Connor (Heroes 5) Tercelin Kirtley (Shades of Darkness) }} Raelag is a character that appears in Heroes of Might and Magic V and Might & Magic: Heroes VI. During his years of service to Demonkind he was known by the pseudonym Agrael. Biography Abandoning Sylanna Raelag is one of Tuidhana's three sons and heir of her throne. He was one of the first Elves to accept to worship Malassa, dealing with the Faceless to abandon Sylanna. He soon became the leader of the Soulscar clan. In service of Kha-Beleth theme]] Then, he was approached by Kha-Beleth, the Demon sovereign. Despite all his efforts to escape his dark destiny, Raelag would eventually became Kha-Beleth's servant. He managed to defeat four powerful Demon Lords, including Veyer. Kha-Beleth was impressed and sent him to the Holy Griffin Empire to watch over Isabel. His last task was to watch Queen Isabel and take her away to Sheogh. However, he fell in love with her and this made him a traitor. He had no choice but to foil Kha-Beleth's plans by stealing the Heart of the Griffin (which he used against Veyer). He would've been forgotten, but the Shadowbrand clan leader, Sorshan, rescued him and brought him to power. Afterwards, he needed to go to Tieru to purify him of Demon Magics using the Rite of True Nature. As Shadowbrand clanlord theme]] After the ritual, he went to Ygg-Chall, where the Shadowbrand clan lost its leader. Raelag entered the contest and he succeeded, becoming the new clanlord. He needed to get the other clans together — Malsara told him that he needs to get a Tear of Asha. Along with Shadya, Raelag defeated Nightshard clan and got the Tear of Asha. Next, he got the most powerful clan, the Soulscar, to be defeated. Looking through the Burning Mirror, he learned that Kha-Beleth wanted to get Isabel, so with Shadya they marched through Sheogh to kill Veyer and save the Griffin Queen. Later, Shadya and him joined Zehir, Godric and Findan to complete the Rite of True Nature. However, Shadya revealed to be Biara the whole time and took Isabel to Sheogh. The heroes went to Sheogh, defeated Kha-Beleth and saved Isabel. However, Zehir, Godric and Findan took Biara, disguised as Isabel, while Raelag searched and found the real Isabel and departed with her away from Sheogh. Thralsai's uprising After the fighting in Sheogh, Isabel and Raelag lived in the caverns of Ygg-Chall in peace. They were approached by Ylaya, who told them about Thralsai. Isabel and Raelag joined the fight against the Soulscar clan's members. When Ylaya defeated Thralsai, Raelag consulted with Tieru. Tieru ordered for Isabel's child to be found and tells him to start in the lands of the Orcs. Raelag went there and has not been seen since, though it is known that he has joined the Dragon Knights. Gameplay In Heroes V Raelag is a Warlock. As Agrael, he is a Demon Lord. Heroes V Inferno Campaign Heroes V Dungeon Campaign Hammers of Fate Dungeon Campaign Shades of Darkness In Shades of Darkness, Raelag is a Darkblade. Scenarios Heroes of Might and Magic V Base game =The Queen = *The Trap: Agrael captures Isabel, with Biara's assistance. *The Fall of the King: Agrael attacks Dunmoor, with intention of re-capturing Isabel. =The Cultist = *The Betrayal: Agrael needs to reach Sheogh to protect himself from the Empire's wrath. *The Promise: Agrael learns that Kha-Beleth sent Veyer after the Heart of the Griffin, so Agrael needs to get the relic before the Demon Lord. *The Conquest: Agrael needs to pass through Irollan, although the Elves will fight him. *The Ship: Agrael needs to capture Erewel to get the ship to Dragonmist Islands. *Agrael's Decision: Agrael needs to find Tieru amidst the fog. =The Warlock = *The Clanlord: Raelag participates in the competition for becoming the Shadowbrand's Clanlord. *The Expansion: Raelag needs to find a way to unite the clans as soon as possible. *The Cultists: Raelag and Shadya need to defeat the Soulscar Clan to unite all clans. *The March: Raelag and Shadya need to cross the maze to get to Sheogh. *Raelag's Offer: Raelag needs to save Isabel from Veyer's ambush. =The Mage = *The Alliance: Raelag and Shadya came to help Isabel, so they join Zehir, Godric and Findan. *Zehir's Hope: Zehir, Godric, Findan and Raelag march to rescue Isabel from Kha-Beleth's plans. Hammers of Fate =Ylaya's Quest = *The Meeting: Isabel and Raelag are told that Thralsai wants to restore Soulscar Clan's power. *Dragons: Raelag joins the fight against the Soulscar heretics. *The Decoupling: Raelag went to east for search for Isabel's demonic child. Tribes of the East =Non-campaign = * Agrael's Trial: Raelag has climbed through the demon ranks and has one last test of his power... and trust. Might & Magic: Heroes VI Base game =Final Campaign = *Tears Such As Angels Weep / Dark With Excessive Bright: In the end of the campaign, Raelag promises to defend the Dark Elves. Shades of Darkness =Dungeon Campaign = *The Other Elves: Raelag decides bring back Invisible Library and goes to Unicorn Duchy for Tuidhana's ashes. He faces angel named Erael and makes her tell about location of Reliquary by violent means. Finally Raelag takes his mother's ashes and escapes into dungeon. *The Call of Malassa: Raelag competes with his brothers for title of Champion of Malassa. He passes all tests and wins, but Sylsai contests it. Sylsai goes to war with elder brother, and Raelag and Menan defeat him. Raelag becomes Champion of Malassa. *The Quest of the Unknown Tear: Raelag uses Tuidhana's ashes and teleports with his troops to place where locates Asha's tear. He fights with nagas and faces Mad Kirin. After Mad Kirin's death Raelag talks with Oshiro, who told him that Asha's tear is all waters in this dungeon. Raelag finally finds salvation for his people. *The Doom That Came to Konos: Raelag becomes ruler of Invisible Library, new Dark Elves home. But he faces problems: demons of Kiril Griffin don't want to concede. Kiril starts to fight with Raelag but loses. Dark elves capture Library and it becomes capital named Konos. =Necropolis Campaign 2 = *A Selfish Prayer for Light: Sandro, in Raelag's disguise, penetrates to Invisible Library and steals Asha's memories. Raelag became furious by this act. *A Fearful Hope: Vein and Belketh go to Raelag for his help. He signs agreement with Belketh and escorts necromancers to Invisible Library. It helps Vein to know cause of disease. Appearances Raelag appears in Heroes of Might and Magic V and Might & Magic: Heroes VI, including their add-ons, and in the Might & Magic: Heroes VII add-on, Trial by Fire. Trivia *"Agrael" is an anagram of Raelag. *After Hammers of Fate, Raelag went east and became a Dragon Knight. *In Heroes VI, if the player chose the blood path, Raelag helped Cate fight Michael. Gallery O_LEDROIT_Inferno_Agrael.jpg|Agrael's concept art HeroAgraelV.png|Raelag's portrait as Agrael in Heroes V HeroRaelagV.png|Raelag's portrait in Heroes V HeroRaelagVI.png|Raelag's portrait in Heroes VI HeroRaelagSoD.png|Raelag's portrait in Shades of Darkness Raelag Heroes VI render 2.jpg Raelag Heroes VI render.jpg Dungeon poster.jpg PIC hero Agrael.png|Agrael in Trial by Fire ru:Раилаг pl:Raelag Category:Heroes V Warlocks Category:Heroes VI characters Category:Heroes V characters Category:Heroes V campaign heroes Category:Hammers of Fate characters Category:Shades of Darkness characters Category:Shades of Darkness Dungeon might heroes Category:Heroes V Demon Lords Category:Trial by Fire characters Category:Trial by Fire might heroes